What You Don't Know Will Hurt You
by Crazy4Canes
Summary: Well, it's Hoemcoming time...and Kim and Ron are going as friends. But can Ron's confession change that, or will their friendship go down the drain? Plz R&R! No flames or critisism! That means you Andriod and Zei Possible!
1. The Begining

"Good morning, Ron," Kim Possible said as she opened the door to her house to reveal the face of her best friend, Ron Stoppable. He had golden blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes to match. He also had freckles. "'Morning K.P," Ron said. They were going to school for it was a Thursday. Kim hugged her best friend and they headed toward Middleton High School.

They were in a rush to get school over with for the Homecoming Dance was the next day. Josh was taking Bonnie so Kim was going with Ron, as friends. Ron had big plans for that night and so he was nervous about it. He was going to tell Kim he loved her.

To their pleasant surprise, school was over in a flash. They were walking out the door to discover it was raining. As they quickly walked home, Kim started to shiver. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt. Ron looked at her. Her emerald eyes shone and her auburn hair was illuminated whenever lightning struck. He took off his shirt and wrapped it around Kim. She looked up to see Ron's shirt wrapped around her. Then she looked at Ron. He looked a bit muscular without a shirt on. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She couldn't help but lean against him. He felt so warm to her. She had caught Ron totally off guard, but he didn't resist. He led her to her house. When they got there Kim gave Ron back his shirt. He put it on and they went inside.

Later that night, Kim was in her bed, thinking about when Ron had given her his shirt. _I've seen him without his shirt,_ Kim thought,_ but that was before high school when he was kind of puny and weak. I wonder why he drew my attention to him. _Soon, Kim drifted off into a deep sleep.

She was in a room. Half of it showed Josh painting a mural at Middleton Park. The other half showed Ron fighting Shego. She took a step towards Josh and Ron was punched in the arm by one of Shego's glowing hands. Shego took her hand off Ron's arm to reveal a deep gash. Kim took one step towards Ron to see that the mural Josh was painting got even more beautiful than before. Kim tried to ignore Josh, but she couldn't. She looked at Josh and lifted her foot to take a step when she heard Ron scream in pain. Shego had kicked him in the stomach. A tear ran down her cheek. She ran to Ron and when she was almost there, the mural burst into a beautiful mural of Kim and Josh together. She resisted and ran towards Ron. Once she had saved him, she laid him down on the floor and turned to see that Josh and the mural were gone.

Kim woke up to the voice of her mother calling. "Kim!" her mother called, "Time for school!" "Coming!" Kim called. She quickly got dressed and combed her hair. After breakfast, she brushed her teeth and ran downstairs to see Ron waiting. Her heart jumped. She remembered her dream when she saw a scratch on Ron's arm where the gash had been in her dream. "Ready for school, Kim?" Ron asked smiling. Kim nodded and they set off for school.

Kim was putting her books away for the last time that day when her friend Wade Load popped up on the screen. "Kim," Wade said, "There's been some trouble in Egypt. Drakken and Shego have stolen a top secret ray that can stop time!" "So he then could steal mind control technology and put it on everyone!" Ron said when he appeared behind Kim. His chin was on Kim's shoulder. "How did you know that?" Kim said looking at him. "You mean I was right?" Ron asked confused, "I was just joking." Kim giggled into her hand. "Your ride is on the way," Wade said. The screen went blank.

* * *

Author's Note: This is probably going to be kinda of a copy of my Feelings Deep Inside. I'm getting most of my ideas for this story from that story. Plz read and review! 


	2. An Unwanted Inncident

"Ready…..jump!" Kim cried as they jumped out of the plane.

When they were about 12,000 feet from the ground, Kim pulled her parachute cord. It didn't work. Ron hadn't pulled his parachute yet so he saw Kim's problem. She was below him so he had to do something he hated. He dived down and once he was right on top of her, he grabbed her waist and pulled his parachute cord. They landed gracefully on top of Drakken's lair.

Ron let go of Kim and ran towards the air vent near them. Kim followed and got out her laser pen. She traced a hole big enough for them to get through. She threw the piece of metal over her head. The metal skinned Ron's arm where the scratch was and he sucked air through his teeth.

Kim turned around and ran to Ron. She looked at the scratch she had created. She remembered her dream once more. She gently rubbed it and then took out "that evil stingy stuff" as Ron called it. She poured a few drops on it and blew on it.

"Better?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Ron said.

"Drop the ray, Drakken!" Kim said as soon as she climbed down to the floor from the air vent.

Ron dropped down behind her, but recovered quickly. Shego jumped over them and landed behind them.

"Why don't you drop your stupid, witty lines?" Shego confronted.

She jumped at Kim. Ron jumped and rammed a fist into Shego's side before she could reach Kim. "Get the ray Kim!" Ron yelled as he fought.

"You know," Shego said seductively as she battled the blonde boy, "You look kind of cute when you're fighting." Ron scoffed.

She lashed at him, tearing his shirt off accidentally. Shego smiled. She had an idea that she knew would get Kim real pissed off. She grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him close to her. Ron struggled to get away but failed.

"Let go of…" Ron was cut off because Shego kissed him.

He couldn't back away because Shego had him pinned to the wall. Kim turned to see her arch nemesis kissing her best friend. Kim could have sworn steam came out her ears. Ron pushed Shego off him.

"What the freak was that for?" Ron asked as he wiped his mouth.

"You didn't like it?" Shego asked in an innocent voice, "Too bad, you're cute enough for me."

Kim ran at Shego and grabbed her ankles. She threw the raven haired villain at the wall with all her strength.

By the time they were done defeating Drakken and Shego, it was 11:00pm. Ron called his parents to let them know he was sleeping over at Kim's house. They changed into their pajamas and sat down to watch a movie in the living room. They had rented a horror movie.

Kim and Ron went to get popcorn. Once they were in the kitchen, Tim and Jim secretly switched the tape to a more romantic movie. They had bet each other that the two best friends would kiss. Kim was secretly watching the twins with Ron.

They came out from their hiding place and caught the twins red-handed. "What are you doing?" Kim asked. The twins looked up. They made a run for it but Kim cut off their escape to their room. They ran for the kitchen but Ron had that route blocked off.

They decided to confess knowing it would embarrass the two teens. "I bet Tim that if you two watched a romantic movie," Jim confessed innocently, "that you would kiss." Kim and Ron looked at each other and blushed. They looked at the two brothers angrily.

The two friends ran at the twins. They ducked making Kim and Ron run into each other. Ron chased after Tim and Kim went after Jim. Tim and Jim both hid in a closet. Kim and Ron were far behind. Jim and Tim had another bet on their minds.

They secretly set a camera as small as a beetle on the closet wall. Kim and Ron opened the closet door. The twins ran under their legs and pushed them into the closet. Tim locked the door and they ran for their room.

Kim tried endlessly to open the door and Ron tried to make a lock pick out of things he found, but neither of them prevailed. Kim sat down tiredly next to Ron who was still trying to make a pick. Kim noticed it was almost pitch dark so she leaned over and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

Ron looked down at Kim. She smiled and he grinned. He leaned his head on hers and continued to work on the pick he was creating.


	3. Babysitting Isn't As Easy As It Looks!

Tim and Jim were watching from their room. The bet they had was working slowly. They knew it was.

Kim took out her Kimmunicator and surfed the net. She was supposed to be babysitting her brothers but instead she was stuck in a closet with a boy, not just any boy though. She was locked in a closet with Ron. Ron Stoppable, her best friend. She noticed he was sweating.

She was sweating herself. She felt the heat. Ron couldn't stand the heat anymore. He took off his shirt. She looked at him. He looked down at her and laughed. She realized she was wearing a dreamy expression on her face. She chuckled nervously.

Kim closed her eyes. She was tired. She eventually fell asleep leaning on Ron's chest. Ron was still working on the pick. He finally made a pick that worked. He gently laid Kim's head on the floor and got up to unlock the door. He unlocked the door and picked up Kim and then took her to her room. He laid her on her bed. She stirred and her eyes opened. Ron smiled.

The two went to the twins' room to scold them. They found the door was locked so they used Ron's pick to get in. They found the twin's in a corner looking at a screen. Kim went up to them quietly and tapped them on the shoulders.

They jumped and turned to find an annoyed Ron without a shirt in the doorway and an angry Kim right behind them. The twins yelped and made a run for it. Ron grabbed them before they escaped between his legs. Kim walked up to them angrily. She waited silently for an explanation. To take the blame off them, they pointed at Ron.

"It was his idea!" they lied.

Ron was good at lying so Kim had to consider who was telling the truth. She knew Ron liked to annoy her at times and so did the twins.

"Ron!" Kim asked, mostly angry enough to believe anyone.

Ron dropped the twins who protected Ron. Ron backed up as Kim got closer. Ron then made a run for it. He ran downstairs and into the kitchen with Kim running after him.

"Kim! I swear it wasn't my idea! Why would I want to be stuck in a closet with a girl!" Ron yelled over his shoulder as he ran around a corner, "Especially if it's a girl with a stupid crush already!"

"I don't know! You tell me!" Kim answered.

She sped up and finally was close enough to jump onto Ron. She launched herself into the air and grabbed Ron around the waist, knocking him down. Ron groaned softly with pain. Kim stood up and looked down at a helpless Ron. Ron turned around and saw Kim.

He started to crawl backwards. He smiled nervously and helplessly.

"A-a-are y-you gon-n-a believe me o-or the tw-tw-twins," Ron stuttered, crawling back with his hands. Kim paused.

"You know what? You're right! I'm sorry Ron," Kim apologized. She offered her hand and Ron slowly took it. She helped him up and they set off to punish the twins.


End file.
